This disclosure relates generally to X-ray imaging systems and methods, and more particularly to X-ray imaging system and method with a real-time controllable three-dimensional (3D) X-ray attenuator that filters an X-ray beam and generates an X-ray beam with a variable radiation dose according to a two-dimensional (2D) X-ray image intensity map.
Better image quality and the lower X-ray radiation dose to a patient or subject being imaged are always the top requirement on any X-ray imaging system and method. However, these two requirements contradict each other. Generally, for a given X-ray imaging system and method, higher image quality requires higher X-ray radiation dose and lower X-ray radiation dose yields lower image quality.
Existing X-ray imaging systems and methods determine X-ray techniques based on either the contrast-to-noise ratio (CNR) or the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) of the densest or thickest portion of a patient's anatomy or subject being imaged, which means that the X-ray radiation dose in all other regions of the anatomy is unnecessarily higher than it requires, which not only results in unnecessarily higher X-ray radiation dose to the patient, but lower image contrast as well.
The present disclosure allows programming a lower X-ray radiation dose to areas of patent anatomy having a lower density, such as tissue or internal organs, and programming a higher X-ray radiation dose to areas of patient anatomy having a higher density, such as bone. This results in patient anatomy receiving only the necessary X-ray radiation dose, resulting in an overall lower radiation dose.
The present discloser discloses a real-time controllable 3D X-ray attenuator that forms an X-ray beam that reduces X-ray radiation dose to the patient or subject being imaged, improves image quality by extending the dynamic range of the X-ray imaging system, and eliminates image burnout. With proper system and method control mechanisms, this disclosure can reduce X-ray radiation dose to the patient, enhance image quality, and improve X-ray imaging system and method reliability.